Taylor's Pregnancy and Beyond
by MissLagerfeld
Summary: Taylor's pregnancy and impending motherhood story. How will she handle it and what will happen to her ever growing family?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taylor's room had a huge four poster bed with the softest mattress and a million thread count sheets, her room oozed beautiful. The soft pastel colours and white made it look like a wonderland, as the chiffon and lace curtains billowed Taylor did not have a care in the world. She rolled over in bed, her concentration being pulled down to her stomach passed her silk Victoria Secret pyjamas, Her moment of bliss being ripped from her in a second. If she told her parents there would be a chance of her special little secret getting out, and her ending up being held against her will in a hospital being forced to have tests, or worse. She couldn't understand why but she had recently started to feel a longing attachment to her tiny bump, she reminded herself to ask Sophia if that was a side affect of Atrian pregnancy. She lay pondering about what the next few months would bring and how she could still be fashionable and hide her ever-growing bump. After seeing the houses that Miss Garcia planned to integrate the Atrian's into, she had since began planning her family home with Drake. Maybe once she knows and finds a way of exposing the pregnancy as a good thing to the world, her parents may accept it and maybe Drake could have longer curfews or maybe even no curfew. All Taylor could do is dream, and not cry until then. As she got up and walked into her overflowing walk in closet (more like apartment), she changed into a black skater dress but as she turned to the side in the mirror, the bump was fully noticeable. She knew exactly what to do, she took off the black skater dress and pulled on the cream PVC pencil skirt (which did not fully do up) and covered it with cream jumper that flowed down to her hips. The up point about this outfit was, the jumper was fitted at the top and tailored in at the waist but the amount of flowing cream cashmere material covered her belly and the slight unzipped part of her skirt. She wore a leather pastel pink waterfall jacket over the top and white Jimmy Choo's, hoping she didn't already have cankles. She accessorised with her tiffany's bracelet and heart necklace. As she sat to do her makeup she noticed that her skin looked radiant and her hair looked thicker, she amounted that she had to find some good luck at one point or another. She wore a very light girly face of makeup and slightly curled her hair and pinned it back at the sides, after finishing she noticed that she looked lightly "momsie" so she added some black winged eyeliner for good measure. Before she went downstairs, she took some prenatal vitamins and picked up her white Saint Laurent sac de jour and she walked downstairs. She decided to get breakfast at school, so her parents didn't notice her strange eating habits.

When arriving at school Taylor noticed the Atrian bus had arrived and Sophia jumped off and started to walk towards her, Drake stopped with Roman and gave Taylor a quick smile and quickly went inside. Taylor knew when they met up in the storage cupboard later on they would have loads to talk about and maybe she would even run her future plans idea passed him.

"Hey Taylor, how you doing?" Sophia said.

"Hey, Urgh… okay thanks." Taylor said.

"Let me know if you need me, okay?"

"Sure".

Taylor could see Emery walking over too her, inwardly knowing she was going to ask the same thing.

"Hey Taylor, how are you?" Emery said while tilting her head in a concerned way. Taylor sighed inwardly.

"I wish people would stop asking me that, how am I meant to answer? Good? Freaked out? Fine?" Taylor exhaled.

"Um, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know how you are handling it." Emery said defensively.

"By throwing up and trying not to cry, I've got to get to class." Taylor slowly spun around and walked away, knowing later that she was going to have to apologies to Emery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At lunchtime Taylor made her way up to the storage cupboard. Drake was already there, waiting.

"Hey." Drake smiled when she entered.

"Hey." Taylor replied.

"I need to… see…" Drake said nervously.

"See what?"

"The baby bump." Drake said very quietly.

Taylor partly smiled, stepped towards him and pulled her top up, uncovering the ever-visible bump. Drake looked down and spread his muscular hand over her bump, slowly sinking to the ground. He knelt staring at it for a while, bewildered, as he slowing kissed it and rose again.

"How far along do you think you are? You're getting big." Drake frowned.

"Thanks." Taylor pouted.

"I mean the bump is getting bigger. You know what I mean." Drake smirked.

"I managed to get the clear blue test…"

"The what?"

Taylor then realised whom she was talking to and that he wouldn't understand.

"It's a pregnancy test that tells you how far along you are." Taylor explained.

"Well! What did it say?"

"It said I am 20 weeks"

"5 months!"

"I really need an ultra-sound, we need to check that me and the baby are going to be okay."

"Why don't you go to the hospital under a fake name and get an ultra sound?"

"Don't Atrian babies look different to humans?"

"I don't think so, and it's half human."

"The baby is not an it."

"Well if you had an ultra sound, we could say he or she and pick a name."

The bell rings for last period.

"I have to go." Drake looks disappointed.

"Okay I'll go to the hospital, I'll go find Emery and ask her to come. I need to apologies to her anyway."

"Good, see you soon. I love you." Drake kisses Taylor passionately for a second, bends down and kisses her stomach and then leaves.

Last period is Taylor and Emery's free period, so she decides to go to the library to talk to her. As she walked towards the library she overheard someone whisper to their friend.

"Is it me or does Taylor look even more beautiful, if that's possible."

"She's alright but she is getting a bit chubby, don't you think." The other replied.

Taylor could feel her eyes start to well as she entered the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taylor spots Emery in a private corner and lets out a sigh of relief. As she approached, Emery looked up.

"Hi Em, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, What's up?"

"I wanted to apologies for this morning, I'm really sorry about the way I spoke to you. I know you don't deserve that and you were only trying to help but I'm just on edge at the moment. I can't answer if I'm okay because I don't know that myself."

"Taylor, it's fine! I understand, and the hormones can't help either. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks for understanding, I've just been with Drake and we were talking about me having an ultra sound."

"How are you going to be able to do that?"

"I'm going to go to the hospital under a fake name and tell them I haven't felt the baby kick for a while. They'll give me an emergency appointment, well I hope anyway."

"What happens when they ask about your previous appointments? And how are you going to be able to pay for it?"

"I'll just say that my aunt is a midwife and I decided against ultra sounds because I read it was bad for the baby but I panicked and I already have a card in a different name."

"How much is on it? Is there enough?"

"A couple of thousand, I hope it's enough."

Emery completely forgot that Taylor's family are extremely rich and probably wouldn't notice a couple of thousand dollars missing.

"That should be plenty. Do you want me to come with you after school?"

"That would be lovely thanks!"

Emery and Taylor sat there for a while and chatted about their up coming school projects that they were planning until the end of school bell went. They both walked out of school towards Taylor's car just as the Atrian bus arrived. Taylor caught sight of Drake out of the corner of her eye and smiled, also noticing Roman looking longingly towards Emery. As Taylor got in her Pearl White Mercedes, she felt an almighty kicking feeling in her stomach as she sat down. Once both her and Emery were in the car, Taylor looked over at Emery.

"I think I just felt the baby kick." Taylor smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, here it's happening again." Taylor reached over and grabbed her hand, placing it on her stomach.

"Wow! I can feel it! That's one strong kicker! What's it like?"

"It's hard to explain, but I can say it's the best feeling in the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Taylor and Emery arrived at the hospital and walked straight up to the maternity ward.

"Emery, the baby is kicking like mad! My story won't work." Taylor panicked.

"I know, just say that you're pregnant and just use the fake name. Say you were to scared to tell anyone you were pregnant because it was an accident and you haven't had any appointments, but I convinced you to come."

Taylor knew that was the only plan they had as they walked up the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" the midwife asked.

"I'm pregnant but I haven't had any appointments, it's a secret."

"Okay honey, no worries. Do you know how far along you are?"

"The clear blue test said 20 weeks."

"They can be wrong but we'll check you out. Do you have any insurance?"

"No, but I do have money."

"It will be around $300." The midwife looked sad for Taylor.

"That's fine." Taylor pulled out her card and passed it to the surprised Midwife.

The Midwife placed the card in the card machine, handing it to Taylor. After Taylor typed in her pin number she handed the machine back to the Midwife.

"That's brilliant thank you. Would you like to follow me Zoe." handing the card back to Taylor.

The midwife walked Taylor and Emery down the corridor into a private consultant room. Taylor immediately saw the bed covered in paper and a few pieces of equipment. The midwife asked her to sit on the bed and offered the chair next to it to Emery, as Taylor got onto the bed she handed her bag and coat to Emery. The Midwife walked to the other side of the bed and started clicking buttons on the equipment, she asked Taylor to lift her top up. As Taylor revealed her swollen belly, the midwife and Emery gasped.

"You have done a very good job of hiding that honey. You may be even further along than imagined." She said as she squeezed cold gel onto her bump.

She moved the device over her stomach until she paused and turned the screen around.

"There is your baby." She smiled. "I'd say that your are 22 weeks. Wold you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please!" Taylor smiled.

"Congratulations, you are having a baby girl!"

Taylor smiled with excitement; this seemed to make it all real. She was really having a baby girl!

"Would you like to hear… sorry wait a moment."

Taylor could see the midwife frowning and leaning forward towards the screen, she began to feel nervous.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked shakily.

"There is glowing around the face, and your baby is the right size but the… let me just listen to the heartbeat." A few seconds later she replied; " your baby seems to have a very strong heartbeat and looks well in that department, but something is different about the makeup of your baby. Let me go and find a doctor."

As soon as the midwife left the room Taylor and Emery shared a worried look.

"Roman told me that Atrian's have two hearts, one as a back up if one fails. They also have two sets of lungs, one pair for air and one for water. Do you think that is what she means."

Taylor noticed the baby pictures printing of in the corner; she stood up and wiped her belly off, pulling her top down. She grabbed her new file, all the baby pictures and wiped all existence she was there from the computer.

"Emery I'm going back to the car, can you tell them that downs syndrome runs in the family, I wish to keep it private and my aunt will be my midwife in future. Then leave and make sure not to mention any names."

"Sure Taylor, I'll meet you down there. Go!"

Taylor stuffed everything in her bag and walked back to the car as quick as possible. A couple of minutes later Emery walked out and got in the car.

"It's all fine, they said it happens a lot. They gave me the recording of the heartbeat as well, that you left. I asked if they had anything else to prove you were there and she said no."

"Perfect. Let me text Drake, Sophia and Roman to meet me in the barn house at the back of my house." Taylor said relieved.

"You were great back there!" Emery smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taylor and Emery sat at a big table in the barn house staring at the ultrasound pictures as Drake, Sophia and Roman walked in. Drake shot straight over the Taylor and kissed her lovingly, sitting down next to her. Sophia did her usual smirk and sat next to him, Roman openly grinned at Emery and sat next to her.

"How did it go?" Drake asked impatiently.

"Good I have a picture here, my file and the heartbeat recording." Taylor pushed it towards them.

"Well look at that!" Drake cooed.

"Awww!" Sophia joined.

"What's the gender?" Roman asked.

Taylor turned to drake, "Girl."

Drake looked so happy he could almost cry, Taylor had never seen him like this before.

"Did they suspect anything?" Roman said nervously.

"She said that she is healthy but she did notice that there is something different about her, but we left before they could explore and made up an excuse." Taylor explained.

"That's great!" Sophia chimed.

Taylor stood up and got herself a diet coke from the mini fridge.

"Em, you want one?"

"I'm good thanks."

"I'd offer you guys one but there is only caffeine in here."

Taylor sat down and took a gulp.

"Thought of any names yet?" Sophia asked.

"We haven't spoken about…" Taylor started to cough uncontrollably.

Drake jumped up; "Taylor what's wrong?" he panicked.

"Do you think it's the caffeine?" Roman said worried.

"It must be!" Drake panicked.

Emery kept an epi-pen in her bag for more Atrian caffeine emergencies; she grabbed it and gabbed it in Taylor's arm, desperately pushing it down. For a moment Taylor was still but suddenly recovered after a second.

"Thanks Emery." Drake said, relieved.

A couple of minute passed, Taylor immediately stood up a poured the rest of the coke down the sink and threw the can in the bin. Roman flicked through the handbook from Taylors file.

"Taylor, it says here that even pregnant humans can't drink caffeine. Among other things like; some types of cheese, raw or partly cooked eggs, vitamins, fish oil supplements, peanuts, milk, yogurt, ice cream, foods with soil on them, herbal teas, pate, raw or undercooked meat, liver, cold cured meats, fish, raw shellfish, smoked fish, sushi and liquorice. Atrian's can't have coriander or caffeine and we are sensitive to salt." Roman explained.

"The what I can eat list would have been shorter." Taylor spat.

"Taylor, Roman's just trying to help." Emery sighed.

"Sorry Roman, I keep snapping at people and I don't know why." Taylor said apologetically.

"You're pregnant." Everybody around the table chimed, rolling their eyes.

"Right. Drake I think I should come out that I'm pregnant, not tell anyone who the father is but let people get used to it." Taylor pondered.

"And when the baby arrives and she has Atrian birthmark marks on her face?" Drake asked.

"Once my parents get over me being pregnant, I'll tell them it's yours and my parents and Miss Garcia can help deal with everybody else."

"What if the integration programme gets shut down?" Sophia asked.

"It won't, because this," Taylor points to her stomach, "proves that integration works."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night after everyone had left; Taylor decided to break it to her parents. Her parents were both sat in the living room; Taylor knew she just needed to bite the bullet.

"Mom, Dad, There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Honey?" Her Mom smiled.

"I'm Pregnant."

Both of her parents gasped and fell silent for what felt like forever.

"How far?" Her Dad mumbled.

"22 weeks."

"Why have you kept it a secret for so long?" her Mom pined.

"I was scared you'd be angry with me."

"We would never be angry, slightly disappointed maybe, but not angry." Her Dad sighed.

"It's a girl." Taylor smiled.

"Ow, Honey." Her Mom started to cry. "I don't know why but I'm so happy for you."

"It will give you a reason to stop having massive parties and settle down a bit. Don't worry, we will help you however you need." Her Dad smiled.

"So who's the Father?" Her Mom queried.

"I can't tell you."

"Why ever not?"

"Lots of people will be outraged."

"Honey, forget about other people. It doesn't matter who he is, as Daddy said, we will help you how ever."

"It will matter once you know."

"Try Us." Her Dad temped.

"Fine. His name is Drake."

"From school? Why is he such a secret?"

"Yes from school."

"Elaborate." Her Mom smiled.

"It's a secret because he's an Atrian."

Her parents both gasped again.

"I see." Her Dad frowned.

Moments passed. "Please say something!" Taylor urged.

"It's a shock but we'll handle it, to be honest I don't see a problem, as long as you and the baby are healthy. Who else knows?" Her Dad asked.

"Drake, Emery, Sophia, Roman and Miss Garcia."

"Who are Sophia and Roman?"

"Atrian's, they're Brother and Sister. Roman is on again, off again dating Emery."

"You need to come out as pregnant to everyone, then when the time is right expose you and Drake. I will talk to Miss Garcia about future plans, we will protect you." Her dad announced.

"Miss Garcia showed me houses that the plan to integrate Atrian's into, could that be a possibility for me and Drake?"

"We will try our damnedest to make it so."

"Thanks Dad." Taylor smiled.

My Mom stood up and hugged Taylor tightly.

"It will all be okay honey. Do you remember that beautiful Alexander McQueen burgundy bodycon dress with the hand embellished blossoms?"

"Yes Mom, but it was calf length, which is too long."

"It would be shorter with your baby bump. It would be a perfect reveal and give you a beautiful silhouette."

Taylor and her Mom walked upstairs to her closet. Taylor changed behind her French screen into the dress. The embroidery was beautiful, a mixture of silver and clear gems and sequins. She was surprised to find that it zipped up easily and hit just above her knee, perfect. As she stepped out her Mom gasped and started to cry.

"You did an amazing job of concealing that, Honey."

Taylor looked in the mirror and realised she had not put any weight on other than her stomach, the dress also made her bump look perfect. She put on her Christian Louboutin Allegra 120 cutout taupe suede sandals, grabbed her Givenchy small antigona bag in taupe leather and her Chloe white crepe blazer just in was she got cold. "Honey, you look perfect! Loosely curl your hair tomorrow and they won't know what hit them. Have you thought of a name?" "No, I was going to talk to Drake about that." "Invite him for tea tomorrow! I'd love to meet him!" "Okay, I'll ask. But it has to be informal okay?" "Sure Honey. Do you have prenatal vitamins?" "Yes." Taylor got the ultrasound picture out of her bag and gave it to her Mom. "She looks perfect…" Her Mom frowned and looked closely at the picture. "Atrian's have two hearts, one as a back up if one fails. They also have two sets of lungs, one pair for air and one for water. The glow around the face is her birthmarks, Atrian's glow in water. That's why it looks different." "Good! I was worried for a moment. How did you get this?" "I went to the hospital under a different name, don't worry, they have no record of me." "That's good, It's getting late you should go to bed. I'll go get one of Daddy's shirts for you to wear, until I can buy maternity pyjamas tomorrow." "Thanks Mom." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Taylor woke up the next morning with a sharp kick in her ribs and a sudden urge to pee.

"Good morning to you too, Baby Girl." Taylor laughed at her stomach.

Her Mom stood in the doorway just about to wake her, when she witnessed the utter affection Taylor showed towards her bump.

"Good morning honey!" Taylor whipped round to see her Mom stood there.

"Sorry Mom, I didn't know you were there." Taylor said going red.

"Don't be embarrassed. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pickled onions on toast? Please."

Her Mom's stomach turned at the thought of Taylor's request.

"Okay, you have 20 minutes." Her Mom warned.

After putting on her perfect outfit Taylor and her Mom had picked out the night before, she headed downstairs. As she entered the kitchen her Dad noticed her stomach, turning slightly pale.

"Wow, you're massive!"

"Phillip! Don't be rude!" Her Mom snapped at her Dad.

"Do you think that I'm doing the right thing?" Taylor asked.

"You look like a million dollars! Don't worry about it." Her Mom cooed.

Taylor put her hand to her stomach as the baby started kicking again.

"Is she kicking?" Her Mom whispered.

"Yeah! Do you want to feel?" Taylor smiled.

Her Mom suddenly grabbed her stomach and was feeling all over, Taylor moved her hand to the right spot and her Mom smiled.

"How magical! I'm going to be a Granny!" Her Mom cried.

"Dad? Do you want to…"

"I have to go." Her Dad almost ran out of the house.

"He'll come around honey. You're his baby; he'll help you anyway possible. Just give him time to realise how magical this is."

Taylor sat down and ate her breakfast, after she decided to call Emery.

"Hey Em!"

"Hey Taylor! Everything alright?"

"Well I'm about to leave the house is a very figure hugging dress. I'm starting to freak out."

"You're coming out today? I'll come to your car when you arrive with Sophia, and walk you in. You have me and Sophia today, don't worry about it. Hey, Julia, Lukas and Grayson are feeling a bit left out. They are part of our group, you can trust them."

"You can tell them if you like, just make sure Drake's involvement stays secret."

"Of course! See you at school!"

As Taylor pulled into the parking lot, she could feel her heartbeat in her neck. She could feel her eyes start to well as she parked up. Once she knew she had her tears under control she looked around to see Emery, Sophia, Roman, Drake, Julia, Lukas and Grayson all walking her way. She felt relief seeing so many people who cared for her walking her way. Roman opened her door, and she stepped out. The group made a semi circle around her so no one could see her yet.

"You look gorgeous Taylor." Drake whispered in her ear.

"You will not be alone a single moment today. One of us will be with you at all times." Emery nodded.

"And I'll punch anyone who says you look anything but hot." Grayson smiled.

Emery and Sofia flanked Taylor, as Julia, Grayson, Roman and Drake stayed close behind.

"Oh my god! Look at Taylor!" One girl whispered a little too loudly.

A group of boys stood in a group as the eyed Taylor.

"Hey fatty!" one shouted, as they all laughed.

Taylor rolled her eyes at their immaturity but before she could take a second glance Drake, Roman and Grayson walked their way with rage in their eyes.

"Do you want to say that again?" Drake spat.

"So which one knocked her up?" the group laughed.

"Guys it's not worth it!" Emery called.

"I pity your immaturity, did your Mommy not have the birds and bees talk with you yet?" Taylor smiled, as Drake, Roman and Grayson laughed.

As they walked away, Taylor saw the group stutter in embarrassment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At lunch Drake and Taylor met as usual in the storage cupboard.

"Hi." Drake said urgently walking towards her, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Hey, what was that for? Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining!"

"I missed you. I've thought of a name."

"Really? I haven't even given it a thought. What is it?"

"Luna."

"I love it! It's other worldly, like you." Taylor smiled.

Drake sank to his knees and kissed Taylor's bump, "Luna Beecham."

"Why not your last name?" Taylor said, as Drake rose.

"Atrian's don't have last names, that's an Earth thing."

"Okay what about, Luna Soroya Beecham."

"After my Mother? I like it."

"There's something else I need to ask you. Do you want to come over tonight for a meal with my parents? I've told them, they know everything and they're fine."

"Um, Okay? I you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's fine, they're going to help us. It's casual."

"Sure, but if I'm coming over we need to get a few things straightened out."

"Like what?"

"Well what happens if you Mom asks us; are we together? What do we plan for the future, etc?"

"Well are we together?"

Drake stood for a minute looking into Taylor's eyes. "I love you."

Taylor was shocked for what seemed like forever, finally realising how she felt too.

"I love you too Drake."

"We're having a baby and we love each other, I'd say we're together. I want to be with you, and Luna."

"Ms Garcia took me on a tour a while back around some newly built houses, they are meant for Atrian integration into Human society. I would really like to move there with you and Luna."

"I'd love that too. We need to see about talking to Ms Garcia, are the houses finished?"

"Yes, I think so."

The bell rang for last period; Drake kissed Taylor and her bump again.

"Bye, see you after school? Around the block?" Drake asked.

"I'll be there." Taylor smiled.

"Love you both." Drake said as he left.

Taylor quickly left school, passing people commenting on her bump. She got in her car quickly and drove down the road looking for Drake, before the road got to busy with school students, knowing the sight of him getting in her car would raise suspicion. She spotted him leaning against a wall in a secluded side road, as she pulled up to him, he jumped in.

"Ready?" Drake smiled.

"Sure, but I want to know whatever you see… it won't make you change your mind about me?" Taylor said nervously.

"Nothing would make me change my mind about you." Drake said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Taylor drove home, constantly looking at Drake in the corner of her eye.

"Wait? Where are we going?" Drake frowned looking around.

"My House. What's wrong?" Taylor asked nervously.

"I knew you were rich but I didn't realise you were THIS rich!" Drake gasped.

They were driving up a street of houses full of private roads leading to mansions that could compete with the White House. Taylor winced knowing her house was biggest house on the road, she worried what he would think of her when they arrived.

**Drake's P.O.V**

As I sat in the car driving up one of the most prestigious roads in America, with Taylor driving me in her new Mercedes. The houses are so big; the whole of the Atrian race could probably live on this road. Single human families of maybe 4 or 5 own each house. I could see at the end of the road the biggest pair of thick metal gates I had ever seen, painted white with metal entwined roses decorated with flecks of gold. The gates were surrounded by hedges, which I assumed ran the whole way around the property. Just beyond the gates all I could see was a beautiful small cabin next to a gravel drive, the drive was grand and curved out of view after half a mile. An orchard of blossom trees bordered the drive, which was surrounded by acres of lush green grass; spread as far as the eye could see. Drake was shocked when he realised that was where Taylor was headed, she pulled straight up to the gates and instead of pressing the intercom, and she waved at a man in a black suit in the cabin. The gates swung open and the man nodded back.

"Security." Taylor mused; I just nodded, too lost for words.

The drive seemed to go on forever, until Taylor's car came up to a grand fountain surround by pink rose and white peony bushes. Taylor curved around the fountain and pulled up in front of the house. The house was an incredible white palace with white and pink roses climbing around the door and windows, pillars held a balcony on the second floor over the entrance. More vines of roses were carved climbing into the white pillars, as I spun around I could see lush green grass, orchards of every tree and pastel coloured flowers for miles. Taylor got out and walked straight for the door with her head down. The door held a grand gold Stag knocker, but Taylor just inserted her key.

As I entered I was smacked with the sent of sweet roses and sugar cookies, the whole of the entrance floor was covered with marble speckled with glimmers of crystal that basked in the sunlight. All the walls were covered in white French panels decorated with hints of roses painted a faint pink, a grand staircase big enough ten people to walk abreast curved to what must be separate wings of the house. At first glance to the white rose coved ceiling; the chandelier was made out of crystal but on closer inspection was also ordained with diamonds. Taylor placed her bag and keys on a large mirrored centre table underneath the chandelier and walked through an archway on the right of the entranceway.

"Lets go find Mother." Taylor sighed looking at Drakes forever gaping mouth.


End file.
